yokaiwatchanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Komasan
Komasan '(Japanese: 'コマさん Komasan) is a Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. In Yo-kai Watch!, he is now a [[Onechanside|'Onechanside']] Yo-kai of the [[ Omamori (Tribe)|'Omamori']] tribe. Appearance Komasan is a Komainu (though more closely resembling a shiba inu) with long, blue fiery eyebrows that look similar to Hitodama flames. He has ivory-colored fur with a light blue stomach, tail, and inner ears. His eyes are a lime green color and he has red swirls on his cheeks and hips. He carries a green furoshiki ''(wrapping cloth used to store and carry items) with a white spiral pattern wrapped around his shoulders. It is seen that in ''The Koma-Santa Clause, when Komasan and Komajiro are Santa's helpers, at the end Komajiro gives him a green sling pouch so he could store extra things which Komasan now wears in the anime, Yo-kai Watch 2, the games after Yo-kai Watch 2, and Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. This appearance is somewhat retained in his human disguise. Komasan1.png Komasan Derp.png Komasan flat.png Komasan Hot Spring.png Komasan Spiritdance.png Komasan Star.png vinilo-decorativo-komasan-yo-kai.png sad komasan.png Komasan Travel.png Komasan.png KomasanS.png Koma Bros Festival.png Koma Brothers.png Komasan Normal Medal.png|Normal Medal in the English Dub Komasan Human Form.png Personality Komasan is an ice cream-loving Yo-kai from the countryside. After his shrine was demolished, he wandered into the city in search of soft serve ice cream. In the anime, Komasan is portrayed as a "country bumpkin", unaware of the goings-on of city life. He uses the ''-zura'' sentence ending, which is how people from rural Nagano Prefecture (particularly Suwa) speak and is typically used to satirize country folk. He exclaims "Monge~!" whenever he is surprised or impressed ("Oh my swirls!" in the English dub). He tries his best to learn as much as he can to present himself as a good role model to his younger brother, Komajiro. He pretends to be very knowledgeable about city life. However, Komajiro has a high capacity to adapt to the city and soon becomes a DJ at a nightclub. Komasan spends most of his time roaming the city in search of delicious food, particularly soft serve ice cream, as well as going on adventures with his brother. Komasan is sometimes uninterested in changing people's minds. In one of his side stories, 'Movin' On Up', when the president of the company Komasan was working at retired, he says "Well, that's a plum great idea, y'all.". Poofessor showed up in an episode and he shared some interesting facts with Komasan, but Komasan was more interested in enjoying nature, (he was catching butterflies at that moment) finding four leaf clovers, and sleeping. When Nate summoned Komasan to stop Irewig, he ended up getting inspirited by the centipede Yo-kai, however, the way he channels his anger drove him to work toward stopping whatever problem would tick him off (e.g, scraping all the gum off the street), to the point where he eventually forced Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and even Irewig to help him. Whenever he serves as a judge in a contest, he has a strange way of deciding who wins. For example, in the Yo-kai Red & White Song Battle, Komasan chose the Red team as the winner because Jibanyan was red and happy while Whisper was white and unhappy. History Season 1 Nate and Whisper first meet Komasan in Here's Komasan!. In episodes 9-24, 26, he has his own life mini section with Komajiro. In episodes 29-30, 32-37, he and Whisper work as police officers and fight crimes in "Springdale Five-Yo," the Yo-kai parody of "Hawaii 5-0." In episode 45, he confronts Sandmeh. In episode 46, Poofessor attempts to tells him trivia, but Komasan is more interested in what is around him and sleeping. In episode 49, he and Komajiro dress as Santa and deliver presents for children. For the first time in the anime, Komasan gets angry with Komajiro. He tells him that, as a Santa, he should not have used a taxi to return to him. Komajiro cries, heartbroken at having disappointed his brother, but explains he took a taxi because if he walked, he would have been unable to give Komasan a Christmas present: a small green sling pouch. Komasan thanks his brother and they enjoy the rest of Christmas. In episodes 54-57, he and Nate listen to a granny tell folk tales in the manner of science fiction. In episode 56, he and Komajiro get positively jealous of Wantston. In episode 58-65, he and Komajiro form an expedition team with a man they met at a museum. In episode 59, he tells a personal sick story that involved Komajiro so that Master Oden's oden would be ready to eat, but it was no avail. In episode 71, he makes a cameo and eats a boyfriend's ice cream. In episode 73, Irewig makes him ticked off. However unlike Happierre, he solves his ticked off problems by cleaning all the gum of the street. He also forces, Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and even Irewig to help him build birdhouses. In the end, Irewig gives Nate his medal and Komasan rejoices with his new bird friends. Season 2 In episode 74-76 and 79-80, he visits places and somehow always beats his rivals. In episode 82, makes him, Komajiro, and several other Yo-kai jealous at Nate because he was not summoned when they wanted to be. In the end, none of the formerly jealous Yo-kai knew why they were all near Nate, so Komasan asks him. Nate simply says: "All this attention has me tired . . ." In episodes 83, 85-86, 90, and 115, he and Komajiro are taxi workers and talk about the featured Yo-kai passengers. In episode 89, he is Hailey Anne and Usapyon's culprit. In episode 91, he and Komajiro host the Yo-kai Red & White Song Battle. He chooses the Red team as the winner because Jibanyan was happy while Whisper was not. In episode 95-97, 99, and 101-103, Komasan plays Komashiro in "Dog of the North Star," the Yo-kai parody of "Punch of the North Star." He accompanies Whisper and defeats enemies like Sproink, Roughraff, and Thornyan. In episode 103, Komashiro has his final boss battle against King Nya (Jibanyan). As they continuously punch each other rapidly, a tornado surrounds them. When it disappears, only one Yo-kai stood, but it was neither Komashiro nor King Nya, no it was Jibakoma. This shocks Whisper and King Nya's horse, but a light from the seemingly endless smoke clouds shines on the fused Jibanyan and Komasan Yo-kai, and the series ultimately ends with Jibakoma saying: "For once in my life, I regret nothing." In episode 107, he sobs because he thinks Whisper really hates him and all other Yo-kai, much to the bewilderment of Nate and Whisper. In episode 111, he and Komajiro make cameos by walking on a sidewalk with ice cream and are spotted by Oburger, whom Lie-in Heart scolds for exclaiming at the wrong time. In episode 113, makes an offer to form a group for ice cream. In episodes 116-118, and 120-122, he and Komajiro work at various occupations. In episode 119, he and Komajiro watch the Yo-1 Grand Prix in a hot-air balloon powered by 's head and they root for Nate's team. When it came down to a close call scenario, Komasan's chooses Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan as the winners because they beat Inaho and USApyon by 1 centimeter. In episode 120, he and Komajiro, as Sangokushi commanders, recruit . Venoct plans to slaughter a tiger, but Komasan interferes and proves that the ferocious animal is actually friendly. Komasan's new tiger friend playfully bites Venoct, thus delighting Komasan, embarrassing Komajiro, and annoying Venoct. In episode 130, he makes a Dream Land cameo, and wins the ice cream prize. In episode 131, he meets Jerry, who gets his medal via tickling. Relationships This Yo-kai belongs to the Komainu family of Yo-kai alongside Komajiro and Koma Mom. Komajiro Komasan's younger brother, whom he loves very much, and strives to look cool and street-savvy toward. When Komajiro seems to take on the ways of the city much more quickly than he does, Komasan grows worried and possibly jealous. The pair live together in a small house and often go on small adventures with one another. Despite being younger, Komajiro is smarter than Komasan. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan Ever since he first met Nate and Whisper, they have been friends. It is unknown when Komasan first met Jibanyan. Hailey Anne and Usapyon Koma Mom Komasan writes and sends Koma Mom letters about how his life in the city is going. She appears in the second movie when Komasan and Komajiro go and visit her. Manga Artist Komasan briefly falls in love with a manga artist at a local coffee shop and is distraught by the fact that they can't be together due to coming from different worlds. He disguises himself as a human to befriend her and and aids her when she loses her manuscript on the sidewalk. Later, he finds her disconsolate in the shop, and she explains that her publisher rejected her Yo-kai comic since no one believes in Yo-Kai anymore. As their hands briefly touch, Komasan realizes that he encountered the same girl when she was much younger; she had passed him by with her grandmother while holding a cone of soft serve ice cream, which caught his attention. The girl admits that the experience was what inspired her to draw Yo-Kai comics in the first place, but has now become discouraged by constant rejection. Bravely, Komasan reveals himself, inspiring the girl to draw her next comic based on him. Komasan purchases her comic, but is disappointed to find that she portrayed him as a towering, ferocious monster. Ultimately, Komasan admits that he doesn't regret talking to her despite the relationship not working out, and gained a liking for coffee (which he previously found disgusting). Powers and Abilities Komasan has shown to be able to shoot blue fire in the first movie. Trivia * Despite being described as a countryside person, in the Portuguese dub he speaks with a Porto accent, despite Porto being one of the most urbanizated portuguese districts. * While he is based primarily on a Komainu, Komasan's leaf transformation and love of food are traits often attributed to Tanukis. Origin Komasan is based on a komainu, a guardian statue halfway between lion and dog. Originating from Chinese guardian lions, they guard the entrance or inner building of Shintoist shrines. They usually come in male-female pairs, placed at each side of the entrance. Because of the Buddhist influences, the left one's mouth is always open while the right one's closed, pronouncing "a" and "um", which are the first and last letter of the Sanskrit alphabet: together they form the sacred syllable Aum. Incidentally, these letters are the original names of Komasan and Komajiro's Alpha and Omega skills. Name Origin "Komasan" is the "koma" half of komainu followed by the -san honorific. In other languages * Japanese: コマさん Komasan * Spanish: Komasan * French: * German: Komasan * Italian: * Portuguese: Komasan * Korean: 백멍이 Baengmeongi * Chinese: 哥瑪先生 (HK) or 小石獅 (TW) * Arabic: كوماسانCategory:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Category:Male Yo-kai Category:Charming Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with Dream Medals Category:Onechanside Yo-kai Category:Omamori Tribe